MY ORANGE BOY
by Fumiko Eri
Summary: Rukia adalah gadis yang sakit-sakitan.Dia meminta orang tuanya untuk menyekolahkan dia kembali walaupun itu dengan berat hati.Hari-harinya akan sangat panjang, sampai suatu hari, dia bertemu dengan seorang cowok yang paling ditakuti di SMA Karakura.


Minna-san...aku orang baru di sini. Ini juga fanfic pertamaku. Semoga ceritanya memuaskan. Mungkin ceritanya gaje,abal,OOC dan ngga masuk akal...^^

oh ya, semua chara punya Tite Kubo-sensei. Aku cuma pinjam doang ^_^. Selamat membaca.

* * *

><p><strong>MY ORANGE BOY<strong>

Perkenalkan namaku Kuchiki Rukia. Aku adalah anak yang pendiam. Ayahku adalah salah satu pengusaha terkaya di Tokyo,namanya Byakuya Kuchiki sedangkan ibuku bernama Hisana kuchiki. Biasanya aku memanggil mereka dengan sebutan Tou-san dan Kaa-san. Aku hidup dilingkungan yang serba ada. Tou-san dan Kaa-san sangat menyayangiku. Aku bahagia dengan semua itu, karena mereka selalu menyangi dan mencintaiku, tapi aku merasa ada yang kurang dalam diriku. Ya, aku merasa kekuranganku itu adalah tidak punya teman. Aku selalu sendiri di sini, dikamar dan rumahku. Rutinitasku selalu di rumahku yang terbilang megah ini. Hari-hariku yang kulalui setiap harinya begitu membosankan, melihat matahari terbit, duduk diam di rumah, minum obat dan melihat matahari terbenam. Begitu setiap hari

Aku tau, aku tak boleh mengatakan hal seperti itu, tapi aku kesepian. Aku kesepian karena tidak punya teman sama sekali.

Aku ingin bersekolah dan punya banyak teman.

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu kamarku terdengar ditelingaku. Aku yakin, aku pasti akan disuruh 'itu' lagi.

"Nona Rukia, saatnya anda minum obat"kata seorang pelayan sedikit membungkuk kearahku dan meletakan sebuah nampan berisi obat-obatan yang cukup banyak diatas meja disamping tempat tidurku. Aku sudah menduganya. Ini benar-benar membosankan.

"Ya!"jawabku lalu memulai minum obat yang terbilang cukup banyak itu. Setelah aku meminum obat-obat itu, pelayan itupun pergi meninggalkan aku yang akan segera menerima efek minum obat-obat itu. Tidur.

NORMAL POV

"Hei Ichigo!"panggil seorang pria dengan tato 69 dipipi kanannya pada salah satu temannya yang bermabut orange menyala.

"hn"respon pria berambut orange itu dingin. Tatapannya begitu tajam.

"hei…hei…jangan menatapku setajam itu."ucap pria bertato 69 itu gugup.

"ada apa, Hisagi?"

'seperti biasa, sangat singkat dan dingin'ucap Hisagi dalam hati "ah…aku hanya mau bertanya padamu, apa besok kau akan sekolah?"

"tch!"tak menjawab banyak Ichigo langsung pergi dengan motor Kawasaki orangenya.

"hah…percuma tadi aku bertanya. Sangat susah untuk diajak bicara. Benar-benar dingin"Hisagi hanya bisa mendesah dan memandang pungung ichigo yang semakin menjauh bersama motornya.

BRUUM

Sebuah motor Kawasaki orange berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang sangat mewah. Pria berambut orange itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya kedalam rumah bak istana itu.

Sebelum melangkahkan kakinya, pintu rumahnya sudah terbuka lebar dan disana trdapat para pelayan dengan seragam maidnya berdiri berjejer sambil sedikit membungkuk memberi hormat padanya. "Selamat datang Tuan muda" ucap mereka serempak. Sedangkan yang menerima ucapan itu hanya berjalan santai sambil memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

"OH MY SOOOOOOONNNN! KAU SUDAH PULAAAAAAAANNNGGG! I MISS YOUUUUUU SOOOOOOO MUUUUUCCCCHHHH!"teriak seorang pria paruh baya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Ishin Kurosaki, ayah dari Ichigo. Ishin berlari sambil merentangkan tangannya ingin memeluk putra satu-satunya itu, namun….

BUUUKKKH

Tendangan Kurosaki Ichigo dengan cepat menghantam perut Ishin. Hal itu mengakibatkan Ishin terlempar.

"Tch!Berhenti bertingkah bodoh kakek tua"dengan kesal Ichigo kembali melangkah menuju kamrnya.

"Nice my son"Ishin memberi jempol kepada Ichigo yang sudah berlalu "Masaki anak kita sudah besar"Ishin mulai menangis bombay dihadapan poster jumbo milik Masaki Kurosaki.

Sesampai dikamarnya, Ichigo mulai menghempaskan tubuhnya yang sudah lelah dikasur empuk miliknya.

Tok tok tok

"ichi-nii, bolehkah aku masuk?"ucap seorang gadis berambut caramel yang tak lain adalah Yuzu Kurosaki adik Ichigo.

"hn"jawab ichigo singkat

"ichi-nii baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yuzu hati-hati pada kakaknya

"kelihatnnya?"bukannya menjawab, ichigo balik bertanya

"iya! Ichi-nii baik-baik saja"Yuzu menunduk sedih melihat nii-sannya yang masih dingin terhadap mereka semua setelah peristiwa yang merenggut ibu mereka.

"kalau tidak ada yang ingin disampaikan, keluarlah!"perintah ichi

'masih dingin seperti biasa ya? Kapan ichi-nii berubah?'batin Yuzu.

Dengan sedih, Yuzu melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu kamar nii-sannya. Ditutupnya perlahan pintu setelah dia keluar dari kamar nii-sannya.

"maafkan aku Yuzu"tanpa Yuzu sadari, ichigo megatakan 'maaf'setelah Yuzu menghilang dari kamar Ichigo

Makan malam dikediaman Kuchiki benar-benar sungguh mewah. Makanan yang ditata rapi di atas meja panjang yang bisa digunakan 8 orang itu, dibuat oleh para koki andalan keluarga kuchiki. Makan malam itu begitu hening, bahkan garpu, sendok dan pisau makan sekalipun tak terdengar sama sekali. Keluarga kuchiki ini benar-benar ingin menikmati makan malam mereka.

"otou-san" rukia membuka pembicaaran disela-sela makan malam mereka. Sang ayah yang mendengar panggilan sang putri kesayangan, langsung memberhentikan makannya.

"Ada apa Rukia?" Tanya sang kepala keluarga Kuchiki itu ketika mendapati putri kesayangannya itu menunduk. Hisana yang melihat tingkah putrinya itu juga menghentikan makannya

"maaf kalau aku sudah menunda makan malam kita ayah. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakana pada tou-san"rukia memberanikan dirinya untk menatap ayahnya.

"kenapa Rukia sayang? Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"Hisana dengan lembut bertanya pada Rukia, putri semata wayangnya

"aku…"rukia terdiam sebentar "aku…ingin bersekolah tou-san, kaa-san"mulai rukia.

Sungguh tak diduga, Rukia akan berkata seperti itu. Hal itu membuat Byakuya dan Hisana begitu terkejut. Hal yang selama ini begitu ditakutkan Byakuya dan Hisana terjadi juga. Rukia ingin bersekolah. Tapi bagaimana jika hal 'itu' terjadi, Byakuya dan Hisana begitu takut. Oh, Kami-sama apa yang harus dilakukan Byakuya dan Hisana agar Rukia berhenti berpikir untuk sekolah.

RUKIA POV

Aku sudah mengatakan hal yang selama ini aku pendam. Walaupun ayah dan ibu belum memberikan jawabannya, tapi aku sudah merasa lega. Aku yakin inilah kekurangan yang kurasakan selama ini. Aku mulai menyatukan jemariku dan berlutut dan menyejajarkan tubuhku dengan tempat tidurku, kemudian aku menutup mataku lalu aku berdoa.

"Kami-sama, aku tidak meminta lebih pada-Mu. Hanya satu yang ingin aku minta pada-Mu. Tolong buat tou-san dan kaa-san agar menyetujui keinginanku, hanya itu yang bisa aku minta pada-Mu. Tolong kabulkan permintaanku ini Kami-sama. Kumohon. Amin"

Setelah berdoa, aku pun mulai tidur dengan lelap. Semoga Kami-sama mengabukan permintaanku. Oyasumi.

RUKIA POV END

Tanpa Rukia sadari, kedua orang tuanya telah mendengar doanya. Hisana hanya bisa menangis pelan didada Byakuya, suaminya. Dia tidak tega menghancurkan keinginan putri semata wayangnya itu. Sedangkan Byakuya hanya bisa mengelus punggung Hisana pelan.

"ini air mineralmu"ucap Hisana cepat sambil memasukkan perlengkapan Rukia kedalam tasnya. Dari jauh, Byakuya, suami Hisana nampak jelas diwajahnya kalau Hisana sedang khawatir. "ingat! jangan lupakan semua ini, Rukia. Jangan lupa minum airmu, jangan lupa makan bekalmu, jangan lupa pakai jaketmu, dan jangan lupa minum obatmu"jelas Hisana dengan satu tarikan nafas dengan penuh khawatir jikalau Rukia melupakan semua yang Hisana siapkan.

"iya, kaa-san. Aku tidak akan lupa. Dan kaa-san jangan khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja"jawab Rukia sembari tersenyum manis agar ibunya tidak khawatir terhadap dirinya.

Byakuya sedari tadi hanya bias tersenyum melihat istri dan putri kesayangannya mempersiapkan keperluar Rukia nanti di sekolah. Ya, Rukia sudah diperbolehkan sekolah oleh Byakuya dan Hisana.

FLASHBACK

Keesokan paginya, Rukia sudah bangun seperti biasa. Bangun jam 5 pagi untuk bisa melihat matahari terbit. Rutinitas yang selalu dilakukannya.

CKLEK

"Rukia!"panggil Hisana pelan didepan pintu Rukia

"kaa-san"rukia tersenyum

"kenapa sudah bangun. Tidak baik buat kesehatanmu. Kau harus banyak beristirahat"nasehat Hisana

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kaa-san"

"Rukia, kaa-san dan tou-san sudah sepakat untuk…."Hisana berhenti sebentar "membiarkanmu sekolah lagi. Jadi, sedikit lagi bersiap-sipalah, ayah dan ibu sudah menyiapkan semuanya"lanjut Hisana "dan kau akan bersekolah di SMA Karakura. Apa kau senang, Rukia?"

Rukia hanya mengangguk karena begitu senang mendengarnya. Dengan cepat dia memeluk kaa-sannya. 'kami-sama terima kasih'ucap Rukia dalam hati masih memeluk kaa-sannya. Sedangkan jauh dari mereka, terlihat byakuya yang sedang tersenyum tipis melhat kedua wanita yang sangat berharga baginya itu.

"Kami-sama, tolong lindungilah putri kesanyanganku ini"ucap byakuya pelan.

FLASHBACK END

"Rukia, ayo kita pergi"ajak Byakuya

"Rukia, jangan lupa semua yang kaa-san bilang! Kamu hati-hati ya disekolah"Hisana memeluk Rukia dengan erat.

"Iya kaa-san!"jawab Rukia

"ya sudah, pergilah!"

"jaa kaa-san"Rukia melambai pada Hisana sebelum mobil pribadi suaminya melaju pergi

'kami-sama tolong lindungilah putriku'ucap Hisana dalam hati

"hati-hati, Rukia! Kalau ada apa-apa telepon tou-san! Pulang nanti ayah jemput, jadi tunggu ayah sampai ayah datang. Mengerti Rukia?"Jelas byakuya. Tampak sebersit kekhawatiran menyelimutinya.

"iya tou-san! Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu. Jaa tou-san"balas Rukia lalu pergi setelah mencium pipi kiri tou-sannya.

Punggung kecil Rukia pun sudah tak terlihat lagi oleh mata Byakuya. Sungguh Byakuya begitu khawatir dengan keadaan putri kesayangannya itu. Tapi ditepisnya, dia yakin percaya pada putrid kesayanggannya itu.

"Berangkat"suara berat Byakuya memerintah supir pribadinya

RUKIA POV

"jadi kau Kuchiki Rukia?"Tanya seorang sensei berambut silver panjang disepanku ini, namanya Juushirou Ukitake

"ha..hai sensei"ucapku

"mari ikut saya"

"hai sensei"

Aku berjalan dibelakang Ukitake-sensei. Sebenarnya aku agak takut untuk melihat teman-teman baruku nanti. Aku takut mereka tidak menyukaiku. Tapi, dengan cepat kutepis pemikiranku itu.

"ohayou minna-san"kudengar dari luar, ukitake-sensei tengah menyapa siswa-siswi SMA Karakura

"ohayou sensei"

"hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru"mulai sensei

"apakah dia perempuan?"

"apakah dia cantik"

"mungkinkah sexi?"

"apakah dia manis?"

"pasti sangat lucu!"

Kudengar siswa-siswi itu mulai penasaran denganku sebagai siswa baru.

"nanti kalian juga akan tau. Nah, Kuchiki masuklah"kudengar ukitake-sensei mempersilahkanku masuk.

Siswa-siswi dikelas itu pun memandangiku. Aku sedikit gugup dipandangi seperti itu.

"hai minna. Namaku kuchiki Rukia. Aku siswi baru di SMA Karakura, jadi mohon bantuannya"aku pun membungkuk sedikit lalu tersenyum pada mereka. Dan hal yang kudengar selanjutnya adalah

"manisnyaaa"ucap siswa-siswi di kelas itu. Aku senang mereka menerimaku. Aku pun tersenyum

Setelah memperkenalkan diri, aku pun duduk ke tempat duduk yang ditunjuk sensei. Hari-hariku pasti sangat panjang. 'kami-sama, kuatkanlah aku'ucapku dalam hati.

TBC

* * *

><p>Terima kasih buat para senpai yang sudah membaca fic ini.<p>

para senpai tolong nge-review ya ^_^. semua jenis review saya hargai. Arigatou ^/\^


End file.
